Philip J. Fry
} } Espécie: } Profissão: } Idade: } Sexo:: } Primeira Aparição: } História Philip J. Fry, ou apenas Fry, era um entregador de pizza do século XX, mas, ao cair em um trote de entrega de pizza para I.C. Wiener, Fry é empurrado por Nibller em um tubo criogênico e congelado por 1000 anos, onde acorda na virada de ano em 2999. Lá Fry conhece Leela, uma bela ciclope, no qual acabam virando amigos, Bender, um robô progamado para entortar as coisa para propósitos construtivos, que vira seu melhor amigo e o Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, o filho do filho do filho..... do sobrinho do Fry, que contrata Fry, Leela e Bender para trabalhar em seu sistema de entregas intergalácticas. Fry é conhecido pelos Niblonianos como a criança do destino, ele é o unico capaz de neutralizar o ataque dos cérebros voadores, pois Fry não gera ondas cérebrais delta, tornando o ataque dos cérebros inutiu contra ele. Ele também é apaixonado por Leela, e conseguiu conquistar o coração dela quatro vezes, na primeira vez foi quando Fry ficou com vários parasitas em seu corpo, na segunda foi quando ele moveu as estrelas para ela escrevendo uma mensagem de amor, na terceira vez foi em um universo paralelo onde os dois são casados e na quarta vez foi quando quando Fry troca as suas mãos com as do Robô Diabo para escrever uma opéra para ela. Mais infelizmente as emoções da Leela são (aparentemente) temporarias e logo se modifica, tornando as tentativas de Fry frustrantes. Ele mora no closet do apartamento de Bender, os dois se conheceram em uma cabine de suicidio, que Fry achava que era uma cabine telefonica, e passa seu tempo livre vendo televisão e bebendo Slurm. Fry também se tornou o próprio avô em uma visita acidental a Roswell em 1947 isto porque ele viajou no tempo e acidentalmente colocou seu avô em perigo durante o serviço militar após a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Arrasada, sua avó acabou se afeiçoando a ele — segundo Nibbler, é razão da imunidade do garoto ao poder dos Cérebros. Primeiros anos Philip J. Fry nasceu em 1974 , no Pré-Med Brooklyn Hospital em Old New York , um nativo de Flatbush, Brooklyn . Fry é o segundo filho de duros honestos trabalhadores americanos , cujos sobrenomes implica Inglês e alemão ancestralidade. Durante seus anos de formação, Fry suportou uma grande rivalidade com seu irmão mais velho, Yancy . Yancy constantemente roubou suas idéias e, pouco depois Fry nasceu, ainda queria o nome de seu irmão mais novo. Fry também passou de muito tempo jogando videogames e assistir Star Trek . Ele nunca foi internado em escola pública, porque seus pais achavam que seria um desperdício de dinheiro dos contribuintes. Fry nunca fez um sucesso de si mesmo, e durante os seus vinte e poucos anos (ou final da adolescência), ele conseguiu um emprego na Pizza do Panucci como entregador de pizza. Enquanto trabalhava para o Sr. Panucci , ele se encontrou com Michelle e eles começaram um relacionamento. Em uma entrega em 1997 , ele se encontra com Seymour Asses , um cão que ele nomeia, após o destinatário da brincadeira chamada que ordenou a entrega. Seymour se torna seu melhor amigo. 'Congelado por mil anos' Ficheiro:Futurama retorna.jpg Na fatídica noite de véspera de Ano Novo de 1999, Fry é enviada em outra brincadeira de entrega de IC Wiener . Quando ele chega no destino, Applied Cryogenics , ele percebe que é uma brincadeira, mas desde que ele não vai fazê-lo de volta para Panucci, antes da meia-noite, ele decide celebrar o Ano Novo onde ele está. Então, enquanto se inclina sua cadeira muito para trás, ele cai em um tubo de criogenia , que fecha e congela-o por mil anos. Na véspera do Ano Novo, 2999, termina o tubo de timer e Fry acorda novamente. Ele não é de todo triste em deixar sua antiga vida para trás, e realmente feliz e aliviado que tudo isto é agora atrás dele. Ele se encontra com Leela , que é empregada pelo Labs Cryogenics para atribuir as pessoas não estão congeladas a empregos . Ela diz Fry que ele só tem um parente vivo: Professor Farnsworth . Leela, então, diz Fry que o trabalho que tem sido atribuído a ele é que de entregador. Diante de um retorno à vida de escravidão que ele conhecia em 1999, foge Fry. Embora correndo ao redor de Nova Nova York , ele entra em uma cabine de suicídio (achando que era uma cabine de telefone) e tenta entrar em contato com seu sobrinho. Fry encontra um robô chamado Bender na cabine do suicídio e, depois conseguindo evitar a morte, eles pegam uma bebida juntos. Depois de algumas cervejas, Bender decide deixar a re-tentativa de suicídio, mas Fry convence-lo a ficar, dizendo que ele sempre quis um robô para um amigo (ou, pelo menos, desde que ele tinha seis anos). Leela ainda está no seu encalço, porém, depois de ser forçado por seu chefe, Ipji , para prosseguir Fry e forçá-lo a aceitar o chip de carreira. Leela segue Fry e Bender para o Museu de Cabeça e as ruínas da Velha Nova York, antes de finalmente recuperar o atraso com eles. Para surpresa de Fry, no entanto, ela decide deixar o emprego em vez de forçar o trabalho de entregador sobre ele. Fry sugere que vão ao seu sobrinho, o Professor Farnsworth, para ver se ele pode ajudar. Depois de confirmar que ele e Fry estão relacionados, o professor decide contratá-los como um substituto para sua tripulação de idade. Relacionamentos Bender Bending Rodríguez : Melhor amigo Ficheiro:Fry&Bendersuicidio.png Turanga Leela: Melhor amiga (Apartir da 6ª temporada,namorada) Ficheiro:Viagem a lua.png Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth: Sobrinho muito,muito distante de Fry Amy Wong: Ex-namorada,amiga Hermes Conrad:Possivelmente amigo(pouco se interagem) Curiosidades #- O J. inicial do meio é utilizado em muitas dos personagens de Matt Groening, incluindo Homer J. Simpson, Bartholomew J. Simpson e Mona J. Simpson, e é uma homenagem a Jay Ward, o co-criador do Bullwinkle J. Moose. A tendência também é seguida por Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, e seu clone, Cubert J. Farnsworth. Nunca é revelado o que os seus nomes do meio são (com exceção de Homer, onde ele finalmente descobre que seu nome do meio é "Jay"). #- Provavelmente é o maior fã de Star Trek (Jornada nas Estrelas) ainda está vivo, com a possível exceção de Melllvar. # - Costumava beber 100 latas de refrigerante por semana na escola, até ter seu terceiro ataque cardíaco. #- Brevemente alcançou um estado superior de existência após consumir 100 xícaras de café. # - Temporariamente se convenceu de que ele era um robô como um mecanismo de sobrevivência depois de ser internado em um asilo de robôs insanos # - Tentou trocar seus pulmões por guelras, e teria conseguido se não fosse por Leela. # - Muito bom em vídeo-game, mas ruim na maioria das outras coisas. # - Possui talento musical criativo, mas não tem capacidade para expressá-lo fisicamente. # - Uma vez possui um trevo de sete folhas. # - Muito impulsivo, ele é conhecido por comer alimentos acima de sua cabeça, fazer a Dança da Agitação durante dias a fio, e colocar a cabeça em crateras. #- O número da senha de sua conta no Big Apple Bank é 1077 (o preço de uma pizza de queijo e um refrigerante grande na Pizza de Panucci). # - Quase morreu por snu-snu. # - Teve seu braço direito, perna, cabeça, mãos e nariz removido (No caso das mãos, duas vezes.) # - Sua canção favorita é "Walking on Sunshine", de Katrina and the Waves , embora ele só pode cantar a primeira linha do coro. O ringtone do seu celular também é esta música. # - Ele, junto com Leela e Bender , aparece em todos os episódios da série. # - Tem a capacidade de comer 2,31 kg de algodão doce que faz seu sangue ser bom em panquecas # - Sua sinestesia pode ser parte de sua condição mental total (incluindo a sua falta de ondas cerebrais Delta e ser idiota). # - Seu nome completo é revelado em "Piloto Espacial 3000", incorretamente grafado com dois Ls, mas ele é chamado pela primeira vez de "Philip" em voz alta por Amy em "Espécime em Extinção". # - Tornou-se Frydo em O Jogo de Bender. # - É a pessoa mais importante no Universo. # E a pessoa mais burra do universo #- Escreveu o Delivery Man-Boy em quadrinhos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Turanga leela